Jaén Producción's Homemade Take Along/Take 'n' Play Trains In The Golden Age of Steam Volume 3: Locomotives
Here is a list of trains in The Golden Age of Steam Volume 3 for Jaén Producción to do. List High Park, London *Rocket *Rocket's Blue Open Coach Bluebell Railway *Baxter No. 3 (0-4-0 Tank Engine) *Baxter's Freight Cars and Caboose *Fenchurch *North London Tank Engine No. 58850 (0-6-0 Tender Engine) *Fenchurch and No. 58850's Coaches (Black and White L.N.W.R. Observation Coach and Four Green Coaches) *Stepney, Fenchurch, and No. 58850's Four Coaches *Adams Radial Tank Engine No. 488 (4-4-2 Tank Engine) *Stepney and No. 488's Seven Green Coaches *Primrose No. 27 (0-6-0 P Class Tank Engine) *Promise's Coaches (One Green Coach Black and White L.N.W.R. Observation Coach) *Bluebell No. 323 (0-6-0 P Class Tank Engine) *British Railways Class 4mt No. 80154 *No. 80154's Two Green Coaches *No. 80154's Coaches (Black and White L.N.W.R. Observation Coach and Three Green Coaches) *British Railways Class 4mt No. 80064 *No. 80064's Three Green Coaches *No. 80064's Five Green Coaches *Stowe No. 928 (Southern Railways Schools Class 4-4-0 Tender Engine) *Stowe's Six Green Coaches *Southern Railway Q Class 0-6-0 No. 541 *No. 541's Coaches (Black and White L.N.W.R. Observation Coach, Four Green Coaches, and G.N.R. Orange Saloon Coach) *S.E.C.R. C Class No. 592 *No. 592's Green Coaches *No. 541's Green Coaches *Port Line No. 35027 (Southern Railways Merchant Class 4-6-2 Tender Engine) *Port Line's Six Green Coaches *Port Line's Coaches (Five Green Coaches and Black L.N.W.R. Observation Coach,) *Port Line's Three Green Coaches *Port Line's Other Coaches (Six Green Coaches and G.N.R. Orange Saloon Coach) G.W.R. *G.W.R. 0-6-0 Pannier Tank Engine No. 3619 *No. 3619's Freight Cars and Caboose London Transport *G.W.R. Pannier Tank Engine No. 670 *DMU Kent and East Sussex Railway *G.W.R. 0-6-0 Pannier Tank Engine No. 7752 *No. 7752's Coaches (One Chocolate and Cream Colored Coach, One Blue and White Coach, and Three Chocolate and Cream Colored Coaches) *Hunslet Austerity J94 Tank Engine No. 191 *No. 191's Green Coach, Caboose, Freight Cars, and Other Caboose Carrying World War 2 Cars *Maunsell No. 30065 (U.S.A. Dock Tank Engine) *Maunsell's Coaches (Three Chocolate and Cream Colored Coaches, One Green Coach, and One Maroon Coach) *Maunsell's Coaches (One Chocolate and Cream Colored Coach, One Green Coach, and One Maroon Coach) Coal Mines *Hunslet Austerity J94 Undec 0-6-0 Tank Engines *J94 Tank Engines' Coal Cars Severn Valley Railway *L.M.S. Ivatt Class 2mt 2-6-0 No. 46443 *No. 46443's Eight Maroon Coaches *No. 46443's Eight Chocolate and Cream Colored Coaches *L.M.S. Jinty 0-6-0 Tank Engine No. 47383 *No. 47383's Two Chocolate and Cream Colored Coaches *The Great Marquess No. 3442 (L.N.E.R. Gresley K4 2-6-0 Tender Engine) *The Great Marquess's Eight Maroon Coaches *G.W.R. 45xx 2-6-2 Tank Engine No. 4566 *No. 4566's Three Chocolate and Cream Colored Coaches and Brown Boxcar *Raveningham Hall No. 6960 (G.W.R. Hall Class 4-6-0 Tender Engine) *Raveningham Hall's Eight Crimson and Cream Colored Coaches *G.W.R. 2-8-0 Tender Engine No. 2857 *No. 2857's Coaches (Two Chocolate and Cream Colored Coaches, One Maroon Coach, and Three Orange Gresley Teak Coaches) *G.W.R. 0-6-0 Pannier Tank Engine No. 5764 *No. 5764's Freight Cars and Caboose Settle and Carlisle Line *George Stephenson No. 44767 (L.M.S. Black 5 Class 4-6-0 Tender Engine) *George Stephenson's Coaches (Two Blue and White Coaches, Two Maroon Coaches, One Blue and White Coach, One Chocolate and Cream Colored Coach, Three Blue and White Coaches, One Maroon Coach, and One Blue and White Coach) *Kolhapur No. 5593 (L.M.S. Jubilee Class 4-6-0 Tender Engine) *Kolhapur's Coaches (One Chocolate and Cream Colored Coach, Two Maroon Coaches, One Blue and White Coach, One Chocolate and Cream Colored Coach, and Five Maroon Coaches) *City of Wells No. 34092 (Southern Railways West Country Class 4-6-2 Tender Engine) *City of Wells's Coaches (One Green Coach, Two Chocolate and Cream Colored Coaches, One Intercity Coach, Eight Chocolate and Cream Colored Coaches) *Mallard No. 4468 (L.N.E.R. Gresley A4 Class 4-6-2 Tender Engine) *Mallard's Coaches (Six Maroon Coaches, One Chocolate and Cream Colored Coach Coach, and Six Maroon Coaches) Sheffield to Manchester Line *Kolhapur No. 5593 (L.M.S. Jubilee Class 4-6-0 Tender Engine) *Kolhapur's Coaches (One Chocolate and Cream Colored Coach, One Maroon Coach, One Chocolate and Cream Colored Coach, One Blue and White Coach, One Maroon Coach, Two Maroon Coaches, One Chocolate and Cream Colored Coach, and Three Maroon Coaches) Main Line *DMU *D2258 (0-6-0 Diesel Shunting Engine) *Wainwright No. DS237 (U.S.A. Dock Tank Engine) *Maunsell No. DS238 (U.S.A. Dock Tank Engine) *Maunsell's Coal Car Mid Hants Railway *British Railways 4mt Class 2-6-0 Tender Engine No. 76017 *76017's Coaches (Four Maroon Coaches and One Crimson and Cream Colored Coach) *Swanage No. 34105 (Southern Railways West Country Class 4-6-2 Tender Engine) *Swanage's Coaches (One Green Coach, One Maroon Coach, One Green Coach, One Blue and White Coach, One Maroon Coach, One Blue and White Coach, and One Green Coach) *Class 73 Diesel Engine *Class 73's Coaches (One Blue and White Coach, Three Chocolate and Cream Colored Coaches, and One Green Coach) Marylebourne to Stratford Upon Avon *Clan Line No. 35028 (Southern Railways Merchant Class 4-6-2 Tender Engine) *Clan Line's Coaches (One Crimson and Cream Colored Coach and Ten Intercity Coaches) L.N.E.R *Flying Scotsman No. 4472 (L.N.E.R. Gresley A3 Class 4-6-2 Tender Engine) (with two tenders) *Flying Scotsman's Twelve Blue and White Coaches Zimbabwe *Beyer Garrett Engines *Beyer Garrett Engines' Freight Cars Rare Film Clip *L.N.E.R. Beyer Garrett Engine No. 2395 Category:Jaén Producción